Un ultimo beso, es todo lo que pido
by AnneNoir
Summary: Que sucede con Keiko? Cual es la razon por la que no pude dejar de llorar. POr que todo el Urameshiguni se encuentra tan afligido? Es en situaciones como esta en donde realmente se deja ver el garn valor que tienen los amigos, la familia, y el amor...Keik


**Un ultimo beso, es todo lo que pido**

_Por_

_**Keiko Urameshi**_

* * *

****

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho son propiedad de Yoshiro Togashi o sus respectivos dueños, ese trabajo esta realizado sin ánimos de lucro._

* * *

_Referencias;_

BlaBla: Narrador

**BlaBla**: Dialogo

_BlaBla: _Recuerdos y/o pensamientos

* * *

La siguió viendo llorar, y frunció el seño. No estaba enfadado, pero no encontraba, y no conocía otra forma de enfrentar aquellas gotas cristalinas que salían de sus ojos. Y el dolor que profesaban. La vio allí sentada en el suelo, con todas las largas hebras castañas cayendo sobre sus hombros encogidos hacia delante para que sus brazos pudieran rodear las largas y torneadas piernas. Ya no podía ver su rostro sumergido entre sus rodillas.

**-Ya Keiko¡deja de hacerlo algo tan grave!-**El grito que dio el morocho lo hizo deformar los gestos de su cara, sonrió, con falsedad, pero sonrió.

Pero ella siguió llorando. E incluso aumento el sonido de su voz acalambrada por los llantos.

Yusuke volvió a recargarse en la pared y soltó un suspiro resignado, llevaba más de una hora intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Sabiendo que era imposible. Ella no lo escuchaba.

**-Yusuke idiota…-**Sollos la mujer sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

**-Ya lo se, ya me lo has dicho más de cinco veces. Ya acepté que tienes razón, por favor, no sigas llorando.-**Rogó el muchacho sin atreverse a acercarse.

**-¿Por qué¿Por que tuviste que hacerlo?-**La mujer no dejo de repetir aquellas palabras entrecortadamente mezclada con el llanto y las lagrimas.-**Prometiste no engañarme… estar siempre a mi lado.**

La mirada del chico se volvió como un charco de agua en la calle, donde se reflejan toda clase de rostros. En su caso los sentimientos no dejaron de fluir, cambiando constantemente.

Tristeza.

…

Nostalgia.

…

Abatimiento.

…

Culpa.

…

Angustia.

…

Congoja.

…

Agonia.

…

Pena.

…

Desazón.

…

…

…

Amor.

Se dejo caer lentamente, recostado en la pared opuesta a ella, con unas ganas de llorar enormes pero sin poder hacerlo. No lo podía creer. Sonrió irónicamente. Una vez en la que realmente quería llorar y demostrarle que realmente lo lamentaba, que estaba arrepentido. No podía. Además ella no lo vería. Seguía con la cabeza entre las rodillas, ocultado sus ojos de chocolate entre sus rodillas, sin atreverse a ver nada.

**-Keiko, yo te amo… lo sabes, por favor deja de llorar, Keiko por favor…-**Siguió mirando a la muchacha.- **Sabes que hay cosas que no te digo muy seguido… pero tienes que saberlo, créeme no estaba pensando cuando lo hice, sabes que no suelo usar la cabeza con frecuencia…-**Soltó una risa débil y la miro esperando ver algún cambio en sus actos. Pero igual que las otras veces, la muchacha siguió descargando en aquellas lagrimas toda la tristeza que tenia**.-…fue un error, perdóname, ya deja de llorar.-**El tono de voz suplicante del muchacho se hizo esta vez tan sincero que nadie se hubiera resistido, Keiko solía perdonarlo cuando el hablaba tan suavemente y dulce, pero no esta vez, siguió ahogándose en su llanto.

Yusuke se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, sintiendo que le explotaría. El llanto de ella le taladraba la cabeza, le hacia sentirse tan miserable y poca cosa. Abrió algo los dedos de la mano que le cubrían la vista, miro a la muchacha llorando frente a el, desvió la vista hacia una cómoda blanca que combinaba con la moquet beige en la que estaban sentados. Una muestra de buen gusto que era obviamente de Keiko. Recordó cuando fueron a comprarla, el no había mostrado ninguna clase de interés, siempre le ponía poca atención en las cosas que Keiko le pedía que le ayudara.

Cosas simples, y cotidianas, pero que según el eran demasiado aburridas a su gusto.

Cosas, que en ese momento se dio cuanta, solo era para poder pasar un rato, juntos, compartiendo.

En ese momento quiso haberse mostrado un poco mas interesado de esas cosas en el pasado. Haberse mostrado más atento con ella. Pero no podía cambiarlo. Y como siempre hacemos los húmanos, luego de cometer el error, nos arrepentimos. Y Yusuke era humano… o a medias, pero humano al fin.

Siguió mirando con discreción cada parte de aquel cuarto, sobre la cómoda descansaban fotos, en todas sonreían, ambos, por que siempre estaban ambos, juntos.

Y ahora ya no lo estarían más.

Se sintió desesperado ante aquel pensamiento.

Desesperado.

Vio la cama matrimonial a su izquierda, las sabanas se encontraban revueltas, las almohadas aun debían estar húmedas por haber pasado toda la noche llorando por el, ya que incluso dormida lloraba por su culpa. La noche anterior no había permanecido junto a ella, había decidido salir a pensar un poco, a despejar su mente, buscar otra forma de hacerla salir de aquella depresión.

Al comienzo cuando todos se enteraron, todos, estaban muy tristes y muy enfadados con el. Sus amigos, su familia. A todos le costo y mucho perdonarlo. Pero todos lo habían perdonarlo. Todos menos ella, que seguía llorando por aquella tontería.

Tontería, tal vez no tanto. Tenia que admitir que la muchacha tenia toda la razón del mundo en estar enfadada con el.

**-Keiko…-**Murmuro aquella palabra suavemente. La muchacha aun se encontraba en pijamas. Era como una niña asustada.

Recién amanecía, cerro ojos al sentir los rallos de luz atravesar la ventana, pero eso no saco el aire depresivo al ambiente.

Ella se levanto del suelo mostrando sus ojos rojos e hinchados, ojeras de días sin dormir bien. Sintió como lo miraba. Se acerco a el y quedo mirando hacia la ventana, sin tocarlo abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz con libertad. Tomo un sobre que había sobre la cómoda, al sentir como las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos se abrazo al objeto. Yusuke se levanto y se acerco para abrazarla. Pero antes de hacerlo, ella se alejo dejando el sobre en la cama y a Yusuke con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados.

La chica entro en el baño.

El golpeteo de la puerta de su habitación le hizo mirar hacia allí.

**-Keiko… cariño ¿estas bien?-**La voz de la madre de Keiko se sentía del otro lado.- **Por favor Keiko, no puedes seguir así…-**

La mujer también había venido para ayudar a su hija, y desde hacia tres días estaba con ellos, en aquella pequeña casa. Ya que hacia tres días que ella se había enterado de lo sucedió, y lo peor era que se había enterado por terceros, ya que Yusuke, no había podido decírselo, y eso agravaba las cosas para Keiko, ya que era como decir que ya no lo vería nunca mas.

No podría perdonarlo. O al menos eso pensaba Yusuke.

Muchos de sus amigos habían venido a ver si se podía hacer algo por ella, aun sabiendo que solo dependía de ella.

Shizuru, Yukina e incluso Botan, en el estado delicado en el que se encontraba, habían venido todas las tardes de los últimos tres días para hablar con la castaña, pero no habían logrado mucho más que la propia madre de esta.

Los sabía, todo dependía de el. Y nunca había sido tan difícil para el comunicarse con ella, hacerla entender.

Yusuke volvió a sentarse en el suelo tomándose con rabia las sienes. Algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Salio de la habitación cuando ya el sol se arrimaba al cenit. Vio a la madre de Keiko recargada en la puerta. Se notaba la preocupación en su rostro, por su única hija. Pareció mirarlo unos segundos pero desvió la mirada.

**-Buenos días…-**Saludo Yusuke aun sabiendo que no le respondería.

Ella también debía estar enfadada con el, a fin de cuantas por culpa suya, su hija estaba así.

Suspiro y bajo las escaleras, escuchando a la mujer, pidiéndole a su hija que abriera la puerta cerrada con llave. Frunció el seño y salio al exterior de la casa.

"_Deja que llore, luego háblale"_

Ese había sido el concejo de su maestra, hacia ya un par de años que no la veía, pero cuando se entero del problema en el que se encontraba su estúpido pupilo, no tardo en ir a hablar con el, no faltaron unos buenos golpes, al saber como fue que ocurrió aquel desastre.

Pero luego, Genkai, le había hablado sabiamente, con la experiencia que ella propiamente había adquirido en su larga vida.

"_Deja que llore" _

Maldijo la sabiduría de su maestra que no le daba resultados. Hacia tres días que la dejaba llorar, y ella seguía sin escucharlo. También maldijo a Koenma y a Kuwabara, pero solo para poder descargar un poco de tensión.

Sus ojos viajaron por todos los lugares conocidos para el mientras caminaba por las calles. El primario donde la había conocido, el primer día de clases. La secundaria, donde había pasado la mayor parte de sus aventuras de adolescencia. El apartamento en el que ella le había dado su primer beso, donde lo había salvado por primera vez.

**-Eh Urameshi!-**

Donde habían conocido a Kuwabara, quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Aun creía escuchar su voz.

**-Urameshi!-**El fuerte grito hizo saltar al morocho.

Aquel muchacho pelinaranja, que siempre había sido su mejor amigo y también su mejor enemigo. Ahora se encontraba frente a el, y le sacudía la mano alegremente mientras llevaba una bolsa de papel con víveres.

Urameshi sonrió.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El mediodía ya estaba sobre ellos con el sol dándoles sobre la cabeza. Los peatones caminaban a paso lento disfrutando del día. Era un domingo. Nadie tenía que apurarse. Los débiles rayos del astro mayor no alcanzaba para quitar el frió que los albinos copos de nieve. La navidad se aproximaba. Diciembre ya había vestido casi totalmente a la ciudad con su manto helado.

Los dos muchachos, o debo decir ya hombres, caminaban en silencio pensando cada uno en sus cosas y problemas, pero queriendo abordar un tema.

**-Y… ¿como sigue el problema?-**El pelinaranja no miro a su amigo cuando hizo esta pregunta algo tímidamente.

**-Igual.-**El morocho puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, gesto que hizo recordar a Kuwabara sus días de adolescentes en la escuela superior Sarayashiki.

Por alguna extraña razón, se dio cuenta que, sus ojos se humedecía ante la serie de recuerdos que venían a su mente con nostalgia.

**-Yukina ha estado muy preocupada, hoy planeaba ir a visitarla.-**Comento Kuwabara, con un tono que variaba entre lo monótono y lo preocupado.-**No supo decirme si tú estabas allí el otro día. Tampoco le ha dicho a Keiko que yo te estoy viendo. Pensó que seria difícil. Sabes, incluso hasta Shizuru ha comenzado a preocuparse demasiado. Me dijo que pudo verte el otro día pero no tuvieron ocasión de hablar a solas.-**

**-Es verdad… quiso decirme algo… pero no, no estaba de humor para hablar ayer-**Suspiro-**Ni anteayer… ni hoy…**

Kuwabara frunció el seño. Luego le sonrió.

**-Sabes… Yukina esta embarazada…-**Dijo el Kazuma sumamente feliz.

**-¿Tan pronto¡Pero si no hace ni cinco meses desde que tuvo a Kyo! Tu si que no pierdes tiempo!-**

-**Dicen que es mejor que los hermanos no se lleven mucha edad.-**Dijo el pelinaranja con una gran sonrisa.-**No como Shizuru y yo.**

**-Ya, felicita a Yukina de mi parte, y ruega por que salga como ella.-**Dijo Bromeando.

**-Ya Urameshi Idiota!-**Le grito Kuwabara.

Todas las personas que caminaban por allí miraron al pelinaranja como si fuera un loco suelto.

**-Ah¡¡Que miran bandada de chusmas!-**Grito Kuwabara para disipar a la multitud.

Ambos volvieron al silencio pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Caminaron otro rato hasta que reanudaron la conversación.

**-Sabes, cuando Yukina fue al medico hace unas semanas, se encontró con Keiko… y…-**

**-Que raro, ella no me dijo nada sobre eso. Debía de ser algo rutinario…-**Murmuro Urameshi mirando hacia los lados.

A Kuwabara le salio una gota en la nuca, Urameshi no era muy bueno con las sutilezas. Decidió ser radical.

**-Claro, Keiko haciéndose un examen rutinario de embarazo, por si las dudas, es normal…-**Murmuro el pelinaranja entre dientes.

Por un momento pensó que Urameshi había quedado Idiota después de lo que sucedió, ya que ni se inmuto del comentario de Kazuma. Pero antes de andar media cuadra, el morocho se paro en seco, y abrió los ojos tan grandes que pensó que le estaba dando un ataque de algo.

**-Idiota, idota¡Idiota Keiko! -**El grito que dio Urameshi hizo detenerse en seco también a Kuwabara.-

**-Eh… si no me equivoco el Idiota eres tu Urameshi…-**Dijo Kazuma mirándolo con cierta compasión de hermano mayor.

Pero calló antes de decir otra cosa. Callo, sin saber que decir, ante las lágrimas que parecían salir de los ojos de Urameshi.

**-Ya, Urameshi. Era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta...-**Dijo con pesar el muchacho pelinaranja.

El morocho pasó su brazo por los ojos para secar las lágrimas que en realidad no existían. Una sonrisa demasiado triste se formo en su rostro.

Volvieron a andar.

**-Debía haberme dado cuenta.**-Se reprocho.

**-Pero, tal vez ella no lo supo hasta después de lo que sucedió…-**

**-No, no. Fue una Idiota, yo fui un Idiota. Ella había querido decírmelo antes de que fuera. Ahora ya no puede decírmelo, ya no puede.-**Murmuro.

Kuwabara suspiro mirando hacia el cielo.

**-Tu podrías hacerle saber que ya lo sabes…-**Murmuro como una opción.

A Yusuke se le ilumino el rostro.

**-Si, se lo diré. Encontrare la forma**

**-Así es como eres Urameshi!-**Exclamo feliz el joven pelinaranja.-**Un Idiota enamorado!**

**-Oye! En todo caso igual a ti-**

**-Ya, lo acepto.-**El muchacho miro hacia delante.-**Ya estamos en casa, aquí nos separamos.-**Kuwabara miro a Urameshi con un afecto oculto.- **¿Nos veremos de nuevo?**

**-¿Y por que no?-**Dijo Urameshi alejándose con la mano levantada.-**Vendré a asustarte en Halloween!**

Kuwabara sonrió y entro en la el jardín de la casa, donde lo esperaba un pequeño de cabellos albinos. Extendió los brazos en busca de su padre.

Y allí estaba sentada la hadita de las nieves, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿Lo viste?-**Pregunto tiernamente.

El joven asintió ayudándola a levantarse y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

**-¿Estará bien?**

**-Creo que si. Va a intentar resolver sus problemas. Creo que al menos lo hemos puesto sobre el carril correcto.-**Sonrió pasando una mano por la cintura de su esposa.

Puso a Kyo en su pierna.

**-Vamos, di papa, papa**-Dijo al niño que lo miraba con una cara de "¿a este que se le a creído?"

El niño rió mientras jugaba con la nariz de su padre.

**-Ya kazuma, aun es bastante temprano.-**Replico la brujita riendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dio una patada al aire, y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. No era tan fácil encontrar la manera de que ella le viera, le sintiera, o le oyera. El no era de los que usaba la cabeza y eso lo tenía muy claro. Keiko siempre se ocupaba de pensar por el, pero ahora obviamente ella no podría hacerlo. Necesitaba una cabeza. Alguien inteligente en quien pudiera confiar, y que supiera lo que hacia, y más que nada ¡Que fuera capas de verlo!

No tardo ni medio segundo en pensarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**-Ahhh! KURAMA!-**

El grito de la peliazul prácticamente le hizo caerse de la hamaca sobre la que descansaba. Se encontraba en su jardín, leyendo un libro. Un magnifico jardín debía afirmar. Obra únicamente suya, y era de esperarse. Después de tanto tiempo de paz, le gustaba usar en algo sus "dones".

-**KURAMA!**-

Esta vez directamente callo al suelo, sintiendo como las gafas que llevaba para leer de rompían en contacto con el suelo. La cuarta vez en la semana.

Y esa semana había sido una especialmente complicada y extraña para el. Claro, estaba el problema con Yusuke, aquello había sido especialmente difícil, tanto de afrontar como de resolver, ya que aun no se resolvía, no por lo que sabia. Pero también estaba el problema de la peliazul. Bueno, problema según desde donde se lo viera. Ya que había que admitir que no era un problema, ni una molestia… era… simplemente complicada. Ya que le alegraba enormemente aquello. Claro, quien no lo estaría, y además tan cerca de navidad, tal vez fuera para el 24, seria un lindo regalo.

¡Lo siento¡Lo olvidaba vosotros no están enterados!

Kurama se levanto ciertamente algo resignado. Pues esa seria la séptima vez en siete días, que Botan aseguraba que ya estaba por venir. ¿Quién? Pues las primeras hijas de esta reciente pareja, si ya se sabía. Eran dos gemelas, dos niñas. Que se suponía debían haber llegado el 15 de diciembre, y ya estaban a 23 de Diciembre. Si, y ya llevaba seis falsas alarmas. Realmente Botan no sabia como reconocer un a falsa alarma.

Se preguntaran ¿que hace alguien leyendo un libro en el jardín en pleno diciembre? Pues Kurama aseguraba que el exterior estaba más calido que la casa dentro, ya que según Botan "hacia un calor horrible". ¡Y he allí la razón del aire acondicionado encendido en mita de diciembre y al joven esposo leyendo sentado en el jardín!

Y pues, el pelirrojo camino, de igual forma con rapidez, por si esta vez fuera de veras y no otras patadas de aquellos "angelitos" que armaban batallas dentro del estomago de su madre, que llegaban a parecer contracciones. Y eso había sido durante todo el embarazo. ¡Las calamidades que tuvo que pasar nuestro pelirrojo durante esos nueve meses!

¡Pero esa, es otra historia!

Se apresuro antes de que la ex-guía, diera otro de sus llamados.

**-Ya Botan, no desesperes y recuerda medir el tiempo de la contracciones, además no deberías estar de pie…-**El pelirrojo ya comenzaba con su pequeño discurso mientras entraba en la casa y se ponía una chaqueta, pero tan solo llegar a la entrada, se encontró con la brujita y su enorme panza sonriendo de felicidad, y sentado en su sofá estaba el ex líder del Urameshi-gumi.

Kurama también sonrió.

**-¡Yusuke-kun ha venido a visitarnos!-**Exclamo alegremente la guía. Sus ojos azules brillaron con lágrimas, a sabiendas del estado de Yusuke. El dulce y atolondrado corazón de la brujita, no podía evitar aquel sentimiento de profunda amistad por el morocho, a su mente venían todos los años durante los que fue su asistente, a todas las misiones que asistió en su compañía, que seguramente si no fuera por el ella jamás hubiera conocido a su Kurama y no tendría la amistad de Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru y Kuwabara.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la situación era delicada ¡y su condición la hacia sentirse tan sensible!

El pelirrojo no tardo en consolarla, mientras Yusuke miraba con cierta pena, todo el lío que armaba con su sola presencia. Una vez todo estuvo controlado todos se sentaron en la sala.

**-Lo siento…-**Se disculpo el muchacho con cierta incomodidad. Sonrió. También el pelirrojo y la peliazul lo hicieron aceptando la disculpa. Se daban cuanta, que no solo se refería al momento, también lo decía… por todo.

**-¿Acaso Keiko…?-**Pregunto de una la peliazul de primera muy preocupada por su amiga.

**-No, aun sigue igual…-**

**-Lo siento…-**Dijo Kurama sinceramente.

**-Tampoco lo exageren ustedes, ya tengo suficiente con Keiko, que a juzgar por su reacción parece que se viniera el fin del mundo.**

**-Pues… Yusuke, yo en su situación actuaría de la misma forma, realmente la entiendo.-**Le defendió la peliazul, pensando por un momento que Kurama hiciera la estupidez que Yusuke hizo. Aquello hizo que nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieran.

El pelirrojo sonrió afectado, ante la confesión de la chica y la abrazo tiernamente.

Yusuke aparto la vista incomodo, no tanto por la reacción de la parejita, sino mas bien por las palabras de la peliazul, era cierto, Keiko tenia toda la razón en hacer aquello.

Carraspeó un poco llamando la atención del pelirrojo nuevamente.

**-Pues, bien… yo en realidad e venido para hablar de eso mismo… yo necesito…, quería pedirte una mano Kurama…-S**oltó incomodo el muchacho, aun sabiendo la confianza que había entre las dos partes.

**-Por supuesto, Yusuke, te ayudaremos en lo que sea. Todo por que Keiko mejore… ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte?- **La ex Parca, hablo con entusiasmo y con toda la fe y sinceridad.

Yusuke Hizo una expresión incomoda, al imaginarse las ideas que podían llegar a salir de la cabeza de la brujita.

**-En realidad, Botan, creo que solo Kurama puede ayudarme en esto.-**

**-Ahh…lastima!-**Exclamo la Brujita decepcionada.

**-Dime…-**El pelirrojo sostenía una mirada de curiosidad.

**-Necesito tu cabeza.-**Dijo Urameshi sin ningún tacto.

La pareja se quedo de piedra, mientras sudaban frió, Kurama se toco instintivamente el cuello y trago con dificultad.

**-¿M-mi cabeza?-**El pelirrojo sintió cierto temblor recorrerle toda la espalda.

**-Si, necesito que pienses algo por mi, necesito que me des alguna idea…-**

En aquel momento los otros dos respiraron relajadamente.

**-¿Que¿Qué te habías pensado Kurama?-**Pregunto el muchacho cerrando uno de sus ojos.

**-Ya, nada. Sigue con lo que decías.-**

**-Pues, necesito saber… tal vez tu también sepas algo Botan, no por nada has pasado tantos años sirviendo a Koenma… Tengo que encontrar alguna forma de que Keiko me escuche, por favor necesito decirle que ya se que esta embarazada…-**

Allí tanto Botan como Kurama se quedaron realmente de piedra…pero la peliazul no tardo en saltar.

**-¡Esta embarazada?-**Sus ojos brillaban.-**¡Que bueno¡Que noticia mas linda¿No estas feliz por que vas a ser papa Yusuke?-**La peliazul, no entendía la escasa alegría que mostraba el muchacho.

Kurama tenía un gesto sombrío, extraño. No dijo nada, sabia y entendía lo que Yusuke pensaba.

**-No me malinterpretéis, saben que eso me pone muy feliz. Joder, que me encanta la noticia. Pero… por mi culpa, es que Keiko esta así de deprimida, por mi culpa tal vez esto afecte al niño, por mi error me estoy privando de poder ver crecer a mi hijo… de…-**El morocho, callo, no era la primera vez que aquello se le venia a la cabeza desde que se enteró, pero jamás lo había pensado tan profundamente.

No quería, que el niño fuera como el, en el sentido de pues… que no tuviera un padre. No quería ser igual al hombre que el jamás conoció, que abandono a Atsuko embarazada. No, no era lo mismo. El no quería abandonar al niño, el no lo abandonaría, el bebe era la prueba humana de su amor por Keiko. Además Keiko no seria como Atsuko, ella era una mujer madura, no una adolescente sin familia, ella tendría el apoyo de su familia, y Atsuko también iba a querer ayudar. Y ella cambiaba, Atsuko estaba poniendo todo de si para dejar de tomar. Seria una buena abuela, una abuela joven, pero muy buena. Si.

Casi ni se dio cuanta de que Kurama y Botan seguían allí.

**-Yusuke, puedes contar con migo y con Botan, y lo sabes.-** Y Yusuke se dio cuenta que no solo se referían a su pedido. Kurama frunció levemente el ceño-**Aunque tengo que decirte, que no depende de mi, que Keiko pueda verte o no…**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Se seco el rostro con un delicado pañuelo blanco. Podía ver claramente las ojeras en su cara, que ni todo el maquillaje del mundo era capas de tapar. Se había colocad un poco de base en el rostro para disimular su palidez, y había maquillado su ojos para quitar los signos de cansancio, pero no había forma.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con correr de nuevo la a la capa de maquillaje que cubría su rostro. Y cumplieron haciendo que el negro del delineado se corriera de nuevo. Keiko se resigno. Y limpio todo el rastro de maquillaje sin restaurarlo de nuevo.

No podía, no había forma, no dejaba de llorar.

**-¿Keiko¿Estas bien cariño?…-**Su madre se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Tapo su boca con la mano para ahogar los gemidos del llanto, cero los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundo.

**-Estoy bien, ya bajo…-**Hablo conteniendo el aire para que no se notaran los temblores en su voz.

Escucho los pasos de su madre bajando la escalera, y soltó todo el aire y con ello algunas lagrimas. Volvió a secarse el rostro y espero un rato a que el enrojecimiento se disimulara un poco. No podía pedir mucho después de haberse pasado cerca de una semana llorando.

Pero hoy era Noche Buena.

Tenia que detenerse tanto por su familia, como por ella misma. Y más que nadie por el o ella. Pensó colocándose una mano en el vientre.

Alisó su vestido, y practico un par de sonrisas frente al espejo del baño.

Aun nadie lo sabia, o al menos ella no le había dicho nada a nadie. Aunque sospechaba que Yukina-chan ya sospechara algo. Se la había encontrado el día en que fue a buscar los resultados. Parecía que la albina también esperaba al cuarto miembro de su familia.

Al menos debía estar feliz porque tenía a esa pequeña vida con ella. Sonrió.

Aquella noche se había sentido realmente sola, sentía un vacío en todo, como si el realmente se hubiera ido, como si las noches anteriores el si hubiera estado, y ahora realmente se hubiera ido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Intento poner fe en aquella pequeña reunión que se había armado de un momento a otro en la sala de la casa de su hija. Los conocía a todos, viejos amigos desde de la adolescencia de Keiko. Y también de Yusuke.

Eran todas parejas jóvenes, en su mayoría.

A quien más reconocía era al muchacho pelinaranja y ojos pequeños, Kuwabara, compañero de colegio de Keiko y Yusuke. Uno de los personajes más famosos del barrio por lo problemático, después de Yusuke, claro esta. Pero siempre había tenido una bonita amistad tanto con Keiko como con su yerno.

A su lado se encontraba una muchacha bastante pálida, y con el pelo de un color alvino medio verdoso y trenzado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran los hermosos ojos rojos. Vestía demasiado desabrigada para estar en pleno diciembre. Ella era la esposa de Kuwabara. No hacia mucho del enlace, apenas harían dos años en unos meses. Era una de las jóvenes más agradables y dulces que conociera. Además de una muy buena amiga con Keiko, y eso le había quedado demostrado en los últimos días. A su lado un niño con aquel extraño color de pelo, igual a su madre, estaba sentado mirando con curiosidad el gran árbol de navidad que había en el rincón de la casa.

También estaba allí el apuesto joven pelirrojo, que en su momento, había ayudado a Keiko a preparar los exámenes de ingreso para la universidad. Suichi, ese era su nombre, era un muchacho tan agradable! Hubiera preferido que Keiko se hubiera casado con el, aun a sabiendas que su hija no tenia ojos para nadie más que el problemático de su yerno.

Pero también sabia, que Suichi, estaba profundamente enamorado de aquella alborotada muchacha de cabellos azules, y que el cariño que aquel muchacho sentía por Keiko, no era más de el que siente un hermano, por su hermanita menor.

Suspiro. Y se sobresalto bastante, cuando sintió los leves pasos de su hija bajar por las escaleras.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Botan fue la primera en ponerse en pie, aunque le resultara mas difícil, por la enorme cintura que cargaba a las dos criaturas. Y así de rápido enfilo a la escalera, por la que vio bajar a la castaña. La esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Una de sus mejores amigas.

**-Keiko-chan!-**La peliazul, le dio una gran sonrisa, que se desvaneció al ver el triste aspecto de la muchacha, había que aceptar que impresionaba. La castaña, siempre mostraba un bonito rostro sonrosado,(Incluso, en la época de los exámenes de la universidad, cuando se encontraba más nerviosa y dormía unas pobres cinco horas diarias.), sin embargo, en solo cuatro días, su rostro había perdido el color que lo caracterizaba, y unas grandes ojeras, debajo de sus ojos resaltaban el cansancio, y las noches en vela. También era evidente, que había perdido algunos kilos**.-Pero Keiko! Como puedes permitirte dejarte así, cuando llevas a una cr…**-Las palabras fueron calladas por las suaves manos de su marido quien evito que Botan soltara la prenda, antes de tiempo. Se suponía que nadie sabia del embarazo!

Keiko termino de bajar las escaleras con una gran interrogante en el rostro, eso había sido extraño.

Al instante, todos los muchachos se pusieron de pie, para saludar a la muchacha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenia que admitirlo, tenía a las mejores personas del mundo, por amigos.

Al principio había sido bastante incomodo, pero bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que Kuwabra comenzara con sus comentarios, y sus bromas, para que la tensión se apaciguara. También Botan había contribuido, con sus originales comentarios, y algunos habían llegado a llorar de la risa, cuando Kurama comenzó a contar la odisea que habían sido los nueve meses de embarazo de Botan.

Con un par de horas de retraso, Shizuru, había llegado a la casa, con una gran cantidad de bolsas de regalo, y un muchacho que la acompañaba.

Todos, incluyendo a Kuwabra, habían quedado sorprendidos, Shizuru había presentado al muchacho, como un "amigo" del trabajo. Aunque Botan y Kuwabara, no tardaron, en sacarle al pobre muchacho, que ese "amigo" de Shizuru incluía algunas salidas, y algunos besos…

Incluso, a unos quince minutos de la media noche, se había presentado en la casa, nada más ni nada menos que Hiei, el Koorime de fuego.

Todos se habían quedado, con la boca abierta, a excepción de Kurama, quien parecía que tenía algo que ver con la visita del demoño. Pero más aun se sorprendieron (En el caso de Kuwabara, un brote de celos y rabia) cuando Kyo, estiraba sus manos desde los brazos de su padre, para decir alegremente:

**-Tio! Tio!-**

Hiei pareció incomodo por unos momentos, aunque podía verse una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro. Afortunadamente, Yukina llego rápidamente alzando al niño en brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza.

**-Has visto Kazuma? Su primer palabra!-**La muchacha abrazo al niño en brazos.

Y todos echaron a reír, por la venita que salía de la frente de Kuwabara y las miradas triunfantes de Hiei.

**-¿Pero tan pronto?-**pregunto Keiko extrañada.

**-Bueno después de todo es hijo de una Koorime…-**Murmuro Kurama

A las doce, todos estaban afuera de la casa. Mirando los fuegos artificiales, y escuchando las campanadas de una iglesia cercana a la casa, y brindando con algo de alcohol. Luego entraron y comenzaron a abrir, los regalos. La sala termino siendo un revoltijo de papeles rotos y cajas.

Finalmente Keiko se sentó, junto a la ventana con Kyo en brazos, mientras todos interrogaban a Kenji (Así era el nombre de el novio… perdón "amigo" de Shizuru) acerca de la relación que guardaba con la muchacha. Shizuru la vio, y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de auxilio de Kenji, se dirigió a sentarse junto a Keiko.

Ambas estaban en silencio.

Keiko parecía algo triste nuevamente, se había dado cuenta, pese a todo, sus amigos habían evitado a toda costa hablar de Yusuke.

Shizuru, saco un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo coloco entre los labio, pero no lo prendió.

**-Algo que quieras decir?-**La mayor de los hermanos Kuwabara miro suspicazmente a la castaña.

Keiko sonrió levemente.

**-Nada que ya no sepan…-**Murmuro mientras veía como Kyo jugaba con sus cabellos

Shizuru sonrió.

**-Como lo supiste? Pensé que Kurama había controlado a Botan, y los demás no hicimos mención del tema.-**

Keiko sonrió.

**-Si, puede ser que Botan halla colaborado mucho, pero cosas sencillas, como cuando Yukina no me dio alcohol a la hora del brindis, y me dio el jugo que ella y Botan prepararon, por sus embarazos, o el echo de que no te he visto prender un solo cigarrillo en toda la noche, aunque pareces al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.-**

Shizuru sonrió.

**-Es cierto, aunque lo de los cigarrillos lo hago por que intento dejar de fumar, bueno, Kenji intenta que deje de fumar…-**Sonrió sádicamente.- **¿Puedes creer que incluso me esconde las cajetillas?**

Keiko soltó una carcajada, aunque casi inmediatamente su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.

-**Dime Shizuru…. ¿Lograste, olvidar a Sakio-san?-**Pregunto débilmente.

Shizuru, era definitivamente la mejor amiga de Keiko. No es que Botan o Yukina fueran menos, pero definitivamente, el pasible y serio carácter de la hermana de Kazuma, se complementaba con la seriedad y madures de Keiko.

Por esa misma razón, Shizuru le había contado, algunos años atrás sobre la extraña y brevísima casi-relación que había tenido con Sakio. Y Shizuru había llegado al borde del llanto al contar aquello. Eso y algunas conversaciones y confesiones más, hicieron que la confianza entre las dos chicas creciera. Y allí estaban, volviendo a aquellos temas tan delicados, que solo tocaban cuando lo creían realmente necesario.

**-Si…-**Murmuro la muchacha casi en un susurro.

Los ojos de Keiko se humedecieron.

**-¿Crees que debería olvidar a Yusuke, mi bien, y por el suyo?-**Dijo acariciando su vientre.

Shizuru la miro con la mirada más severa que jamás hubiera visto en ella.

**-De ninguna manera.-**Sentencio Shizuru.

**-Pero por que si tu olvidaste todos tus recuerdos de Sakio…?-**

**-No Keiko. No pareces haberme entendido. Tú eres mejor que eso. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando te hablaba? Yo debía olvidarme de Sakio, tenia que hacerlo, por que lo único que tenia de el era algo que podía haber sido, algo que perdí. Lo único que su recuerdo me traía, era la pregunta¿y que tal si…? Tu y Yusuke, son una colección de hermosísimos recuerdos, los más hermosos, que tendrás que contarle a el algún día…-**Dijo señalando el veinte de la muchacha.

Keiko sonrió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

**-No puedes olvidarlo Keiko, no puedes estar enfadada con el, de una forma u otra lo que hizo, lo hizo por ti, no te niegues el regalo que te va a dar esta criatura. El va a ser medio masoku, medio demoño, va a darte un regalo hermoso Keiko. Para que hablo, ya veras esta noche.-**Dijo mientras retiraba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo partía por la mitad.

Keiko parecía confundida por el comentario de la mujer, pero esta no le permitió preguntar nada, al interrumpirla abruptamente.

**-¿Que estas esperando? Todos estos tontos están esperando a que lo anuncies oficialmente para poder felicitarte, no les dejes con la espera por más tiempo.-**Dijo la joven Kuwabara.-Además **creo que Kenji esta al borde de un ataque de nervios. Será mejor dejarlo descansar un segundo de todas esas preguntas.**

Keiko rió suavemente antes de levantarse con el pequeño Kyo dormido en brazos y mirar a todos los muchachos.

**-Oigan!-**Todos se detuvieron ante el grito de Shizuru.

Keiko se adelanto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Tengo que hacerles un anuncio…-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Keiko sonrió después de cerrar la puerta, después de que todos se hubieran ido.

Estaba, como hacia tiempo no lo estaba, feliz, alegre.

No podía evitar recordar la alegre mirada de todos, cuando finalmente dio la noticia. Todas las felicitaciones, los abrazos y los besos. Todas las muestras de cariño y las palabras reconfortantes y de apoyo. Todos sabían que no era una situación fácil. Pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos especial y buena.

Recordó, como Botan la había intentado abrazar haciendo que su gran panza rebotara contra la figura de Keiko, causando un ataque de risa a la muchacha. Como Kuwabara la había abrazado y la había echo gira por la sala, anunciando que ese niño era como su sobrino, a Yukina abrazándola y diciendo, que pasarían juntas por aquel momento ya que ambas tenían el mismo tiempo de embarazo.

Le había emocionado de sobremanera, cuando Kurama la había estrechado fuertemente entre los brazos, para decirle que realmente podía contar con ellos en todo momento en especial sabiendo lo raros que eran los primeros meses de embarazo (Tal vez eso fuera por la experiencia que le había dejado Botan)

Incluso Kenji le dio la enhorabuena, aunque sospechaba que era también por haberlo librado de los interrogatorios de su futuro cuñado.

Lo que más le había dejado sorprendida, fue cuando al terminar de despedirse de casi todos, Hiei se hubiera plantado frente a ella y mirándola con la misma mirada fría de siempre, pero con un deje de vergüenza le dijera:

**-Si necesitas ayuda para dominar a esa fierecilla cuando nazca… Con el necio padre que tiene, seguro que va a ser muy fuerte, y necesitara entrenamiento, así que…-**Hiei pareció callar repentinamente al sentir que al sobrepasar su costumbre de "no mas de dos palabras por frase" había caído bastante bajo.

Keiko frunció el seño al imaginar el objetivo de los entrenamientos de Hiei a su hijo o hija, no podía evitar sentir esa aversión a cualquier tipo de "entrenamiento", al recordar los de Yusuke. Pero aun así se controlo y con una sonrisa agradeció al Koorime, quien se encogió de hombros y término por irse.

Definitivamente no podía dejar de pensar en aquella criatura que crecía en su vientre. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraña, mucho más sensible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yusuke Respiro profundamente, y vio cuando Kurama salía de su casa acompañando a Botan.

**-Creo que ya deberías entrar, Satoharu-san ya se fue también a su propia casa.-**Dijo Kurama refiriéndose a la suegra de Yusuke.

El muchacho asintió.

**-Buena suerte…-**Le dijo Botan suavemente.

Yusuke asintió. Y antes de que la pareja se retirara dijo:

**-Soy yo el agradecido.-**Cerro sus ojos-**Cuídenla bien, después… de que me valla, no se cuando podré volver.-**

El pelirrojo y la peliazul, asintieron y se subieron al taxi que los esperaba.

Yusuke miro la puerta cerrada de la casa y camino hacia dentro de esta.

Camino silenciosamente hasta llegar a la sala, y allí la vio sentada en el sofá con una taza de lo que parecía chocolate caliente en las manos, miraba la chimenea en silencio, y esta y las luces del arbolito de navidad eran las únicas luces del lugar.

Camino lentamente y se recostó en el marco de la puerta.

**-Keiko…?-**Su nombre le salio como la más dulce de las palabras.

La muchacha giro su cabeza hacia la puerta y pareció quedar un segundo en Shock, miraba el marco de la puerta como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

Y es que no lo creía.

**-O dios, ya comencé a alucinar…-**La oyó murmurar suavemente.

**-¡No estas alucinando idiota!-**Le grito mientras una vena saltaba en su frente.

**-Oye!-**Grito la muchacha ante el insulto. Pero su enojo desapareció rápidamente**.-Realmente… Realmente eres tu?**

**-No soy el ayudante Santa** –Murmuro irónicamente.

Keiko frunció el seño.

**-Por dios, y aun después de todo me tomas el pelo! Yo tendría que estar enfadada contigo… baka**-Había dejado el chocolate en una mesilla y caminaba hacia lo que parecía su esposo**.-Si no estoy alucinando, debo estar soñando…-**Murmuro débilmente.

**-Oh! Vamos Keiko, ya pasamos por esto antes, no puedes simplemente aceptar que soy un…-**

**-La única vez que hiciste esto eras un sueño, o estabas poseyendo a kuwabara…-**

**-Pues esta es mi nueva técnica, ya no me parezco en sueños, ni poseo a la gente, solo… solo…**

**-¿Solo? Shizuru me dijo que te veía, pero que yo no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué lo hago ahora? Sin que sea un sueño…-**

Yusuke frunció levemente el seño.

**-Kurama me lo dijo….**

**Flash Back**

**-Yusuke, puedes contar con migo y con Botan, y lo sabes.-** Y Yusuke se dio cuenta que no solo se referían a su pedido. Kurama frunció levemente el ceño-**Aunque tengo que decirte, que no depende de mi, que Keiko quiera verte o no… Ni siquiera depende de ella… En realidad… dime Yusuke sabes de cuanto esta Keiko?**

**-De cuanto?**

**-De cuantos meses de embarazo?**

**-Según Kuwabra creo que de dos, casi tres.**

Kurama asintió.

**-Lo que suponía, voy a decirte algo, el bebe va ha hacer algunos cambios en Keiko, El niño es medio Masoku, va a tener poder espiritual, es seguro. Eso significa, que le pasara algo de este a Keiko, ya que ambos están profundamente conectados. Esto le dará a Keiko una mayor sensibilidad espiritual, no más que eso, sensibilidad espiritual… esto puede permitir que Keiko te vea, como te vemos yo y Kuwabara… pero escucha, a Keiko no se le hará tan fácil, tu tendrás que colabora un poco, por que por lo visto hasta ahora no ha sido capas de verte, sin embargo, si tu hicieras mas fuerte tu presencia, si la hicieras mas fuerte, ella podría verte, luego de apoco ella se ira acostumbrando.**

**-Pero como hago para hacer mi presencia más fuerte…?**

**-Se que el señor koenma podría hacer eso…-**Murmuro Botan.-**Pero seria por un corto plazo, unos minutos, adema, Yusuke, sabes que estas gastando el tiempo que te dio el señor Koenma para arreglarlo todo y ya te queda muy poco.**

Yusuke asintió

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Y fuiste con Koenma-sama-**Afirmo Keiko.

Yusuke asintió.

**-Entonces…-**Keiko sintió que le temblaba la voz.-Esto es una despedida.

Yusuke suspiro.

**-Solo hasta que peda volver a convencer a Koenma, se que lo haré, te vendré a visitar de vez en cuando. Creedme, el no querrá que yo le armé tanto escándalo, esta vez hice tanto lió que logre que la vieja regresara del paraíso para aconsejarme…-**

**-La maestra Genkai¿Cómo esta ella?**

**-Bien, preocupada por supuesto, pero estará feliz de que logre hablar contigo.**

Keiko recordó algo.

**-Aun así, estoy muy enfadad contigo Yusuke… como, como permitiste que sucediera…-**Keiko se seco las lagrimas con rapidez.-**Si tan solo hubieras cumplido con la promesa que me hiciste…**

**-Lo se, se que rompí la promesa de no volver a pelear… pero realmente me necesitaban, si no lo hacia…**

**-Lo se, lo se, es solo que, todo siempre depende de ti, siempre dependió de ti-**

**-Todo parecía fácil, yo le dispare y era certero que lo mataba, pero no me di cuanta de que el también había disparado contra mi, yo me confié… y realmente lo siento…-**La vos de el morocho se transformo en un leve llanto.

**-Esta bien, se que lo hiciste pensando en, en protegernos a todos, se que no fuiste egoísta, se que no tendría que enfadarme así contigo… pero… no puedo evitarlo… no…** -Las lagrimas le cortaban el habla no podía contenerse.

**-Keiko…-**Yusuke se acerco a la muchacha, y no supo como ni por que, pero se lo agradeció a Koenma, que pudiera de alguna extraña forma, poder tocarla, sentirla, envolverla en un abrazo…

…y darle aquel ultimo beso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-Hey¿Que están esperando?-**

**-¡Ya abuela! Deja que terminemos el juego!-**

**-Si!-**

La mujer se paro en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de impaciencia en el rostro.

**-Tu madre va a matarme si no los bajo ahora mismo-**Murmuro mirando a los dos niños que jugaban con los videojuegos.

**-Solo unos segundos más!-**Volvió a rogar el primero.

**-Si, unos segundos, que ya casi le gano**-Dijo el otro niño.

**-¡Eso no es cierto, yo voy a ganarte, si solo me falta una pista!-**Replico nuevamente el primer niño.

**-Ya! Son suficientes juegos por hoy!-**Sentencio la mujer. Desconectando la pantalla.

-**Pero señora Atsuko!-**Protesto el segundo niño.

**-Abuela!-**Protesto el primero.

-**Vamos que es tu cumpleaños-**dijo al primer niño**-… y el de tu hermana-**Dijo al segundo.

**-Ya…-**Dijeron ambos resignados bajando con la mujer.

El mayor de los dos niños era Kyo Kuwabara, tenia ocho años, y tenía un gran parecido con su madre, a excepción de los pequeños ojos negros y el carácter, que claramente había sido heredado del lado Kuwabara.

El otro niño era Makoto Urameshi, nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo de Yusuke Urameshi, y así lo demostraba, ya que era una copia en miniatura de su padre, a excepción del cabello castaño de su madre. Ese día cumplía los siete años.

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras una niña de grandes ojos rojos, y largos rizos naranja se abrasó a las piernas de su hermano mayor.

**-Kyo-chan!-**La niña sonrió tiernamente. Era una copia de Yukina exceptuando el cabello.

**-¡Ya¡Hina¿Qué no vez que no me dejas caminar?-**Replico Kyo.

**-Gomen ne!-**Dijo la chica sonriendo.

**-¡Makoto-chan, vamos a buscar nuestros regalos! Se que los escondieron por aquí!-**Exclamo la niña tomando de la mano al hijo de Urameshi.

**-Ok!-**Acepto el niño gustoso, siguiendo a su amiga.

**-Oh, no espera ¡Yo voy con ustedes!-**Objeto Kyo, con lo que parecían celos.

Atsuko miraba la conversación de los niños con una sonrisa en el rostro. Atsuko era una mujer joven para ser abuela, aun no llegaba a los cincuenta años, y definitivamente aparentaba menos de lo que tenía. Por aquellos momentos se había cortado el cabello a la altura del hombro. Y también, obviando algunas resacas de los días de fiesta, se podía decir que había dejado el vicio.

Atsuko le tenía un infinito amor a Makoto, a fin de cuantas era lo más cercano que le quedaba de su hijo.

Atsuko Urameshi, sintió el timbre de la puerta y oyó la voz de su nuera desde la cocina.

**-Podrías abrir Atsuko?-**

**-En eso estoy.-**

La mujer abrió la puerta y se encontró con los Minamino. La pareja iba muy feliz, y a ambos lados de Botan dos niña totalmente idénticas de ocho años, con el largo cabello rojo y grandes ojos violetas sonreían picaras. Mientras tanto Kurama cargaba a una pequeña niña de unos dos años, de una apariencia totalmente opuesta a sus hermanas, ya que tenia un corto cabello azulado y ojos verdes como los de su padre.

**-Buenos días Señora Atsuko!-**Clamaron las gemelas en coro.

**-Buenos días Hinagueshi-chan, Buenos días Ayame-chan.-**Saludo Atsuko, mientras dejaba que las gemelas cogidas de la mano entraran en la casa.

Así que luego saludo con un gran abrazo a Botan y a Kurama, mientras que la pequeña Yui bostezaba abiertamente.

Un poco más tarde, llegó Shizuru junto a Kenji que cargaba a un pequeño bebe de unos pocos meses de vida y tomaba de la mano a otro niño de unos seis años.

**-Ya están muy grandes…-**Murmuro Yukina, con cierto deje de tristeza.

**-¿Hiei va a venir, Yukina?-**Pregunto Keiko.

**-Mi hermano dijo que vendría pero algo tarde, ya que las cosas en Makai están bastante complicadas, pero Mukuro-san le dejara venir.**

**-Parece ser que Mukuro lo tiene bajo el pie.-**Murmuro Shizuru irónicamente.

**-A mi nadie me tiene bajo el pie, ningen tonta.-**Murmuro una voz detrás de las muchachas.

**-A quien le llamas tonta, enano…-**Exclamó Shizuru mientras se preparaba para lanzarle un plato al Koorime, pero que fue intercedido por la mano de Kenji, quien intento apaciguar a su esposa.

**-Ya¿Qué están haciendo los niños?-**Pregunto Kurama.

**-Están en el jardín, déjalos, se están divirtiendo.-**Le tranquilizo su esposa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-¿Que es?-**pregunto Hina.

**-¿Que van a hacer con las plantas de mi madre?-**Reclamo Makoto a las gemelas Minamino.

**-Oye, Ryu, cuida de Yui…-**Le pidió Ayame al hijo mayor de Shizuru.

El muchacho de cabellos negros asintió mientras alzaba a la pequeña yui en brazos.

**-No se metan en líos ahora…-**Advirtió Kyo

**-Ya cállate, ahora miren.-**Dijo Hinagueshi, mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y ambas ponían la mano sobrante sobre una maceta que solo tenia tierra.-**Papa nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos delante de los niños de la escuela…-**

-**Pero sabemos que ustedes guardaran el secreto.-**Termino Hinagueshi.

Todos miraban con curiosidad la maceta, pero después de cinco minutos, y sin que pasara nada…

-**Ya, será para otro día…-**Dijo Kyo finalmente, haciendo ademán de irse.

-**Si, no creo que logren mucho con solo mirar la planta….-**Dijo seriamente Ryu, con aquella expresión que hacia a acordar a Shizuru.

**-No, ya verán solo esperen unos segundos más, el otro día lo hicimos.-**Dijo Ayame, frunciendo el ceño, y arrugando la nariz.

Finalmente las dos niñas se rindieron.

**-No será hoy…-**Dijo Hinagueshi.

**-¿Que¿Que sucede Yui?-**Pregunto Ryu a la niña que parecía querer tomar la maceta que sus hermanas mayores sostenían.

Ayame le ofreció el recipiente a la niña que le puso una de las manitos sobre la tierra, mientras reía.

**-Ya, deja que se está ensuciando…-**Dijo Ryu, retirando a la criatura de la maceta con tierra.

**-Ahh!-**Hinagueshi tomaba la maceta mientras la planta crecía desproporcionadamente.

Todos los niños se alejaron del lugar, mientras Hinageshi soltaba la maceta que ya se había roto por el tamaño de la planta antes de tocar el suelo.

Ante tal escándalo, aparecieron en el jardincito los padres de los niños. Todos corrieron a esconderse detrás de sus progenitores.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kurama suspiro cuando entro en la casa y vio a los siete niños sentados muy quietos en el sofá de la sala, con cara de funeral, y a las madres y abuelas de los niños paradas enfrente de ellos.

Kurama intento contener una sonrisa, que disimuló con una tos, mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus pulcras ropas.

**-Ya esta, Keiko-chan.-**Kurama miro a la mujer de pelo castaño que miraba retadoramente a su hijo.-**Fuera de algunas macetas rotas. **

**-¿Ya no hay ninguna planta súpermutada, o nada de eso?-**La mujer miro a Kurama desconfiada

**-Nada-**

**-Bien-**

Botan miro a sus hijas severamente.

**-Bien, aunque tenemos siete opciones de quien pudo haber causado este "incidente", creo tener alguna idea de quien lo hizo.-**La mujer miro a las gemelas acusadoramente.

Las dos pelirrojas abrieron los ojos y se levantaron enérgicamente.

**-Fue Yui!-**Gritaron al unísono las dos muchachas.

**-¿Le echan la culpa a vuestra hermana de dos años de utilizar energía espiritual que casualmente ustedes estaban aprendiendo a usar hace unos días, y que les prohibimos usar?-**La peliazul, miro a las gemelas.

**-Si!-**Gritaron las niñas.

Botan cerro los ojos y suspiro resignada.

**-Pero es verdad!-**Protesto Ayame.

**-Si, ellos pueden decírselo!-**Indico Hinageshi señalando a al resto de los niños.

Los otros niños se miraron entre si, bastante nerviosos.

-**Ne, en realidad, si fue Yui**.-Soltó Makoto.

-**Aja, fue ella quien toco la planta de la tía Keiko.-**Le apoyo Hina.

**-Si, fue Yui.-**Murmuro Kyo.

**-¿Eso es verdad Ryu?-**Pregunto Kenji a su hijo mientras Shizuru cargaba a el menor de su hijos.

**-En verdad Yui? hiciste eso?-**Le pregunto su padre a la pequeña

La pequeña de ojos verdes, rió y emitió unos balbuceos, de los cuales no podía descifrarse nada realmente.

**-Ahh!-**Botan lanzo un grito de sorpresa, mientras tomaba a su hija menor de los brazos de Atsuko**.-¿Es verdad¡Que maravilla¡Yui, ya tienes los poderes de papá!-**Comenzó a festejarla la peliazul.

Las gemelas, suspiraron y miraron de reojo a su hermana menor.

**-Maravilloso! Maravilloso! Eres perfecta Yui!-**Murmuró irónicamente Hinageshi.

**-Si hubiéramos sido nostras las que hicimos ese desastre, nos hubieran castigado hasta la secundaria.-**Susurro Ayame.

Kurama oyó a sus primogénitas y se acerco a ellas atrapándolas a ambas en un abrazo.

**-Si, mal no recuerdo, cuando descubrimos que ustedes podían manejar la energía espiritual, les compramos un helado y festejamos todos juntos, pues es lo mismo con vuestra hermana. Solo que ahora ustedes son los suficientemente grandes y maduras como para poder confiarles como manejar a vuestro gusto sus poderes, sin causar estragos ¿Cierto?-**Las dos gemelas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-**Además jamás las hubiera castigado hasta la secundaria talvez, si hasta el años entrante.-**Añadió el pelirrojo besando las mejillas de sus hijas.

**-Papa!-**Se quejaron al unísono ante el ultimo comentario.

**-Ya, vallan a jugar, todos vosotros.-**Dijo refiriéndose a los seis niños.-**En un rato cortaremos el pastel.**

Todos los niños se levantaron del sofá y echaron a correr fuera del alcancé de sus madres.

Keiko, giro su vista para ver a su hijo, corriendo, junto a Hina. Sonrió. Aquello le resulto familiar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Atsuko cerró la puerta despidiendo a Shizuru y a su marido. Suspiró y sonrío. Había sido un buen día. El cumpleaños numero siete de su nieto y de la hija de Yukina y Kuwabara, Hina, que era a fin y al cabo otra nieta mas para ella, al igual que los demás niños.

El día había transcurrido de los más normal, pero feliz. La típica peleas entre Hiei y Kuwabara, quienes a pesar de los años no podían dejar esa rivalidad entre ambos. Los raros comentarios de Botan. La presencia neutra y tranquilizadora de Kurama. La dulce inocencia de Yukina que a pesar de los años en ningenkai no desaparecía. La típica batalla de Kenji contra el vicio de su esposa ya casi del todo superado. Y las preocupaciones exageradas de su nuera. Todo, todo, normal. Excepto que su hijo no estaba allí. Sintió algunas lágrimas en los ojos pero las secó rápidamente. Hacia tiempo que no lloraba por Yusuke pero había veces en que el recuerdo, no podía evitarle algunas lagrimillas.

Atsuko se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Keiko terminando de lavar.

**-Creo que ya me voy, Keiko-chan.-**Atsuko sonrió a la castaña.

**-No es necesario, por que note quedas a dormir en casa, ya es tarde.-**

**-No, esta bien por hoy. Despídeme de mi nieto.-**Dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Keiko.

**-Pero por que no subes y te…-**El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le aviso que la mujer ya se había alejado de la casa**.-…despides**.

Keiko sonrió.

La castaña se dirigió a un montón de fotografías que había en un muble de la habitación donde se veía a un Makoto de meses hasta Makoto en su primer día de escuela primaria. Makoto siempre estaba con ella o con alguno de sus tíos o primos, o con Atsuko. No había foto en la qué estuviera solo. Y una única fotografié de un adolescente de unos 17 años de cabellos negros y ojos castaños le sonreía. Keiko le sonrió a la fotografía y la levanto entre sus manos. No se podía dejar de notar un deje de nostalgia en los ojos de la mujer.

Miro la hora y dejo la fotografía en su lugar. Ya era tarde, tenia que mandar a Makoto a la cama.

Subió las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hijo a través de la puerta entreabierta.

**-Si, fue divertido, en especial cuando la gemelas empezaron a pelear con Kyo.-**El niño rió y pareció silenciar un rato.-**En realidad, no, pero mamá estaba muy feliz. Rió de nuevo y dio un suspiro.**

Keiko sonrió y empujo la puerta para entrar haciendo todo lo posible para que advirtiera su presencia.

**-Ya es hora de dormir Makoto.-**Indico dulcemente la mujer.

Makoto miro sorprendido a su madre.

**-Ahh! Pero aun no acabo de hablar con papá…-**Dijo el niño.

**-Bien, pues sigue contándole mientras te cambias y te arropo.-**Susurro suavemente.

**-Bien!-**Acepto el niño**.-Y luego Hina-chan y yo encontramos los regalos y los abrimos antes de que se dieran cuenta, cuando llegaron ya los habíamos visto todos.**

**-Y estaban rodeados de envoltorios para regalo y cintas enredadas por todos lados.-**Comento la castaña mientras aprontaba el pijama de su hijo.

**-Jejeje, y luego Kyo y yo tuvimos una pelea y le gane, como siempre.-**Dijo el chico muy orgulloso.

**-Ya, metete en la cama.-**Le ordeno su madre sonriendo discretamente.

Kyo pareció concentrado en algo por unos minutos y luego sonrió.

**-Seguro que Koenma se enfado mucho, eso debió ser gracioso…-**

**-¿Que hizo tu padre esta vez?-**Pregunto la mujer de manera cómplice.

**-Mezclo los registros de las guías, con los papeles de condenados al infierno de Koenma. Todos estaban muy confundidos.-**El niño rió.

**-¿Ese es el ejemplo que le das a tu hijo?-**Keiko puso sus brazos en forma de jarra en su cintura y frunció el seño.

Kyo pareció meditar otro rato y luego puso una cara de asco.

**-Yo no voy a decir eso… no… pero… papá! Ya, esta bien. El dice que te ves muy linda cuando haces eso-**El niño lo dijo alas corridas y luego saco la lengua hacia fuera.

Keiko sonrió débilmente.

**-Ya es hora de que te duermas.-**

**-Ahh!-**Kyo se cruzo de brazos pero luego se arropo en la cama mientras su madre apagaba la luz.

El niño comenzó a sentirse somnoliento muy rápido. Keiko se apoyó en la ventana que daba hacia fuera, era por el único lugar por donde entraba una luz.

La somnolienta voz de su hijo se escucho algo pausado.

**-Mama…-**

**-mmm.-**

**-Papá, quiere que te diga una cosa más…-**El niño bostezó.-**Quiere… que te… diga que…. el te…. Ama…-**Susurro finalmente antes de quedarse dormido.

Keiko sonrió y miro hacia la gran luna que cubría el cielo.

**-Eso, ya lo se baka.-**murmuró débilmente.

Aunque ya no pudiera verlo, ya que desde que su hijo nació, parece que esa capacidad desapareció, ella podía sentirlo, y podía saber lo que el pensaba.

Sonrió y apoyó su mano en sus labios. Una leve sensación se sintió en ellos, como el recuerdo… de aquel último beso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**-Dile… que la amo.-**Le susurro el morocho al niño que parecía casi totalmente dormido.

**-Papá, quiere que te diga una cosa más…-**El niño bostezó.-**Quiere… que te… diga que…. el te…. Ama…-**Susurro finalmente antes de quedarse dormido.

Urameshi miro la expresión en los labios de la joven

**-Eso, ya lo se baka.-**murmuró débilmente su joven esposa.

Yusuke sonrió, aquellos labios, se acercó a su rostro e intento basarla, intento acariciar sus labios con los suyos. Pero no fue como aquella ultima vez.

Aun así, aun así la vio llevarse la mano hacia los labios, y el sintió un extraño recuerdo, el recuerdo de un sabor, de un sabor a melocotón, el sabor de sus labios.

Yusuke la miro y luego Salio por la ventana, y volando hacia la luna, su transparente figura desaprecio.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

_Salgo volando  
por la ventana,  
y tantos días  
quedan atrás. _

Ya no me duelen  
todas las cosas  
que ayer  
me podían molestar.

Son cajones que se cierran  
para que nadie los vea.  
Son palabras que no  
pude decir.

Pero ya no me importa,  
porque nada me toca,  
y no hay nada vivo  
dentro de mí.

Floto en el aire  
desde esta tarde,  
cuando mi cabeza  
explotó.

Ahora el piso es de nubes  
y me asomo cada tanto  
a espiarte desde  
donde estoy.

Y veo, y vuelo.  
Y veo, y vuelo.

El barrio se ilumina  
y la noche se hace día.  
Brilla como un árbol  
de navidad.

Y estoy alto muy alto,  
y las luces de los autos  
que se frenan cada tanto,  
y vuelven a arrancar.

Y veo, a la gente corriendo  
como una coreografía sin fin.  
Y vuelo como en una avioneta,  
el olor a fugazeta que cocina mamá.

Y me acuerdo de aquél día  
en que decías:  
"Si pudieras ser  
un pájaro ¿Qué harías...?"

Ahora que floto  
y no siento lo que toco  
y la gente no me ve pasar.

Voy a aprovechar  
para ir a buscarte,  
y contarte  
como es todo por acá.

Algunas mañanas pasa  
la abuela Yolanda  
y nos vamos juntos  
a pasear.

Y te manda un saludo  
el marido de pocha.  
Que me juega al ajedrez  
y no le puedo ganar.

Y dale para adelante  
con el pibe de a la vuelta,  
que a la tarde te pasó a visitar.

Yo te sigo esperando,  
porque nada me apura  
y algún día todos vienen para acá.

Y veo (y veo), y vuelo (y vuelo).  
Y veo (y veo), y vuelo (y vuelo).

Y veo (y veo), y vuelo (y vuelo).  
Y lloro (y lloro) un poco (un poco).

"_**El Fantasma"**_

_**Árbol**_

_N/A: Bueno, ya verán ustedes. Otro Proyecto, para mi colección, ya que todos los oneshot's que hago son proyectos largos que para no olvidarlos los resumo y los publico como tales. Pero como en este momento estoy con **Una Antigua Profecía** (Que de paso la promociono por si alguien quiere leerla, la busca en mi perfil) no quiero meterme en mas proyectos largos, no me gusta empezar una cosa sin antes haber terminado otra._

_En este caso lo que más me gustaría desarrollar en un futuro seria la vida de los niños de nuestros protagonistas, no me van a decir que no les parecieron Kawaii las hijas de Kurama y Botan! Otra cosa que tenia idea de hacer, es un fic cómico sobre el embarazo de Botan! . Kawaii!_

_Ne, pasando a la historia se que la trama es un poco simple, más que nada, yo quería desarrollar la parte sentimental de los personajes, ya que como pueden ver, la solución del problema de Yusuke y Keiko no esta muy desarrollada, ni tampoco la forma en la que Murió El._

_-_

_Estoy bastante conforme, yo me eh puesto ha llorar en la parte de la despedida. También a eso colaboro mucho la canción que puse al final del fic, que realmente no sirve para usarla de Songfic ya que es una canción con términos muy regionales del Río de la Plata. Acá seguro que algunos argentinos, o uruguayos como yo, conocen la canción. Árbol es un grupo de rock muy bueno a mi gusto, es un grupo argentino._

_En diciembre del año pasado escuche esta canción y la idea me vino en seguida, pero como tarde bastante en escribirla, hubieron unas cuantas modificaciones._

_Bueno, no se que les pareció, no puedo adivinar, para eso están los reviews, así que cliqueando el botoncito de abajo que dice **Go, **pueden colaborar conmigo, lo único que recibo a cambio de escribir el fic son sus opiniones, y son para mi muy importantes._

_Desde ya me despido, agradeciendo a los que leyeron hasta este punto. -_

**Atte. Keiko Urameshi**

**(Kei-chan para los amigos)**


End file.
